


Meeting Interrupted

by Mystical_Dreamer



Category: ATWT
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Dreamer/pseuds/Mystical_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Prompt: "Luke loves the way Reid looks in a suit, so a business meeting becomes quickly interrupted by Luke's need to get his hands on Reid, ASAP."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Meeting Interrupted   
> Author: Mystical_Dreamer {gypsiesheart on LJ}   
> Pairing: Luke Snyder/Reid Oliver   
> Rating: NC-17   
> Warnings: Suit Kink   
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the boys. All characters belong to respective copyrights.   
> Notes: Beta'd by casiedearestfic from LJ

_Fuck!_ Luke thought to himself as he discretely reached down to his throbbing dick, trying to adjust himself through his jeans. _He looks so damn fuck-able in that suit!_

  
"This meeting is pointless." Reid ran his hands down his face before looking at Luke and sighing, "We'll never come to any kind of understanding if you won’t compromise on some of these ridiculous ideas of yours."

  
"Ridiculous? My ideas are not ridiculous!" Luke replied.

  
"Really? You want HD television, access to movies and the Internet, leather chairs, a small kitchen, overnight rooms, a library..." Reid let out a small chuckle at that one.

  
"Yes." Luke stated, almost matter of factly.

  
"No one's going to want to read the latest Dan Brown or James Rollins book while I'm down the hall, cutting into their loved ones head, trying to fix whatever the fucking problem is that brought them here in the first place"

  
Luke's never really like the word _'fuck'_, but when he heard Reid say it, it sounded almost erotic, and sent a shiver up his spine, and heat straight to his already throbbing cock. He shifted again in his seat, dropping his hand down and rubbing himself a bit through his clothes, trying to find any kind of relief from the painful stiffness in his pants.

  
"I can't believe we've been here..." Reid looked at his watch..." Two and a half hours and we still haven't reached any kind of agreement on the final plans!" Reid tossed his pen onto the table and rubbed his eyes. "Do you not understand how valuable my time is?"

  
"I'm fully aware of how valuable your time is, Dr. Oliver, since you like to remind me every time we have one of these meetings. But this time, it’s not my fault," Luke said, as he shifted again in his seat, trying to alleviate some of the pressure on his rock hard cock.

  
"Oh, really, Mr. Snyder?" Reid questioned. "If it's not your fault then, please, tell me whose fault it is?"

  
"Well... yours."

  
Reid stopped rubbing his eyes and looked at Luke like he had two heads. "What!? Are you serious? How is this my fault?" He shot back.

  
"I've given in to every one of your ideas and recommendations for the new wing..." Luke leaned forward in his seat, which was a bad idea since all that move did was increase the pressure he was feeling "All I'm asking for are some personal touches... to make it feel more human."

  
Reid dropped his head into his hands and sighed before running his hands through his light brown hair."It's a waiting room... Mr. Snyder... a place where people wait for news on their loved ones who are just down the hall getting their heads cut open, by me. They aren't going to care if there's HD television, or movies or computers or leather sofa's or any of this other mindless nonsense you want to include!"

  
"I'm not budging on this one, Dr. Oliver. I want the waiting rooms to have a human feeling to them... warm, comforting, and relaxing... not clean and sterile. People need a place to feel safe and secure while they wait for news on their loved ones."

  
One look at Luke told Reid that he had a fight on his hands, and this meeting wasn't going to end any time soon. He sighed and let his head fall into his hands again. _Fuck!_ Why does he have to be so goddamn stubborn? This was _his_ neurological wing, _not_ Luke's, and he knew what was best... not Luke. He stood up, and took off his suit jacket and tie, throwing them onto the couch before walking over to the mini-fridge, opening it up and looking inside. "Do you want anything Mr. Snyder?" He asked as he unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt.

  
When he didn't get an answer, he looked up and saw Luke staring at him. "Mr. Snyder?" Luke continued to star at him. "_Mr_. Snyder!" Reid said a little louder this time. Still no answer. _"Luke!"_ Reid shouted, pulling out a bottle of water and opening it.

  
"Huh, What?" Luke snapped out of his daydream, when he heard Reid use his first name.

  
"I was asking if you wanted anything, but you were too busy daydreaming about lollipops and cotton candy to answer me," Reid said, closing the mini-fridge, walking to the couch and sitting down.

  
"Oh, I wasn't dreaming of lollipops and cotton candy," Luke said as he pushed the chair away from the desk, stood up and started to walk towards Reid with a purpose."But I _was_ dreaming of sucking something."

  
Reid saw the raw need and desire in Luke's eyes as he watched him walk towards him. He could feel himself growing hard with each step that Luke took. "What are you doing, Luke?"

  
"Something we both want."

  
Reid dropped the water when Luke's hand reached out and cupped Reid's cock through his pants. Reid hissed through is teeth and let his head fall back against the couch. "This isn't a good idea, Luke," Reid said with a shaky voice, as his hands gripped the sofa cushions.

  
"Really, Reid? Because I think it's a great idea," Luke said as he leaned in, tracing Reid's bottom lip with his tongue, before slipping into his warm mouth. Reid became so lost in the feeling of Luke's soft, sexy lips on his that it didn't register that Luke had started to undo his pants, until he heard his zipper being pulled down.

  
Reid tore his mouth reluctantly away from Luke's. "This is wrong on so many levels, Luke," Reid said as his hands grabbed Luke's wrists, stopping him, and his head fell to his chest, his breathing shallow, hot and heavy.

  
"Don't tell me you don't want this, Reid," Luke said, as he ran his fingers along Reid's strong jaw before slowly forcing his head up to meet his gaze. "Don't tell me you've never fantasized about this..." Luke placed a soft kiss on Reid's mouth "... me on my knees in front of you..." and then a soft kiss on his cheek, moving towards his ear "...taking you in my mouth...sucking you off..." Reid closed his eyes and shivered. He could feel Luke's hot breath as he whispered in his ear, "milking you dry and swallowing every last drop?" Luke flicked Reid's earlobe with his tongue, before moving back to stare into those big blue eyes. "I know I have."

  
All Reid could do was stare at those dark chocolate brown eyes. He could see his want, need and desire mirrored in them. Yes, he had fantasized about this very moment, hundreds and hundreds of times. He'd jerked himself off before coming to this meeting to the very image that was about to play itself out in front of him. Reid's gaze shifted from Luke's eyes to his mouth, and then back again. He slowly moved his hands to Luke's face, his left hand caressing his right cheek, while his right one found its way to the back of Luke's neck. His fingers played in Luke's hairline for a few seconds, before he grabbed a handful of blonde hair, pulling him in for a soul searing kiss that left them both hungry for more. "Yes, Luke, I want this. I want this more than you know." He couldn't fight the hunger he had for this man anymore, so he decided to just give into it. He let his hands fall back to his sides, and never broke eye contact as Luke undid his zipper, and took off his pants and boxers in one swift move.

  
Luke dropped to his knees, and Reid watched as he dipped his head down, running his tongue over the slit, licking the pre-come off the tip. Luke moaned, and looked up at Reid, "You taste good Reid, just like I knew you would." Reid let out a small moan, and let his head fell onto the back of the sofa, enjoying the moment. He couldn't believe that Luke Snyder, the man he wanted and desired for so long, was on his knees in front of him.

  
Reid felt himself getting harder as Luke slowly licked from the base to the tip, teasing the head with his tongue and lips, while his other hand gently gripped his balls, massaging them. With on final swipe of his tongue on the head of Reid’s throbbing dick, Luke moved his lips to Reid's inner thigh. Luke's hand replaced his mouth and he slowly started to pump Reid, as his lips explored every inch of his inner thigh. He licked, kissed and nibbled at the sensitive flesh before moving up to Reid’s hip. He placed a kiss on his hipbone before biting softly. He wanted to mark his territory. He didn't want Reid to forget this. As he slowly started to suck on the sensitive flesh, his hand gripped tighter on Reid, and the movement matched the sucking of his mouth on his hip.

  
After a few seconds, he stopped and looked at the dark purple mark he'd left behind. "You're a fucking tease, Mr. Snyder!" he hears Reid choke out, his voice barely a whisper, but heavily laced with desire.

  
Luke looked up, met Reid's gaze and said,"Yeah, but you love it!” his voice just as thick with need as Reid’s. Reid reached out and softly stoked Luke’s cheek before running his hand through his blonde hair. Luke smiled and then wrapped his mouth around Reid, slowly taking all of him in. He let out a low moan as he savored the taste and texture of him. He knew, _just knew_, that Reid would taste this good. He worked his mouth down to the patch of light brown hair and paused to breathe deeply. _God_, not only did Reid taste like heaven, he smelled like it too! Luke groaned and relaxed his throat and jaw, swallowing around Reid to take him deeper. Reid gripped his hair tighter, tugging a bit, as he let out a long, deep moan that sounded something like _"Fuck, Luke"_ as his hips involuntarily bucked upwards at the sensation of being deep throated. Luke placed his left hand on Reid’s right hip to steady him, as his right hand came to hold onto his cock as he started to move his mouth faster. He worked Reid expertly with his mouth and hand, stopping every few stokes to tease the slit with his tongue, to which he was rewarded with; "Fuck, Luke! That feels so good!"

  
The only sounds that filled the meeting room were the sounds of pleasure that escaped from Reid every few seconds as Luke continued to work his magic. After a few minutes, Reid could feel that he was close. He could feel his balls start to tingle, his stomach start to tense, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He didn't want this to end, but he also knew that it was his _body_ that was in control, not his _brain_, and that pushed him closer to the breaking point.

  
He opened his eyes and looked down at Luke, drinking in the sight of the blonde's head bobbing between his knees, before he whispered, "Luke, I'm so close."

  
Reid saw a smile tug at the corners of Luke’s mouth and then he felt it... Luke’s teeth... lightly scrapping his cock as Luke’s head moved faster, and, well, a few stokes like that was all it took to push him over the edge. Reid tightened his grip on Luke’s hair, stopping his movements. He shuddered and screamed Luke’s name as he exploded in his mouth. Luke shuddered and moaned at the feeling of Reid's cum filling his mouth. He tried to swallow it all, but it was too much, too fast and he felt some slip from between his lips and run down his chin. He knew he should wipe it away, but he was too caught up in the moment to care. He let Reid slip from his lips, and rested his chin on his hip, above the hickey he placed there earlier, trying to catch his breath. Even though he could hear Reid panting, he couldn't believe that he just sucked off the great Dr. Reid Oliver, and made him scream his name. He thought that maybe this was just another one of his wet dreams, until he felt Reid’s hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Reid looking at him through half closed lids. Reid snaked his hand through Luke’s hair and pulled him up until their mouths were inches from each other. Reid looked deep into Luke’s eyes and then to his swollen lips the small line of come on Luke’s chin. He leaned in and licked it off, eliciting a deep moan from Luke before kissing him and slipping his tongue into his mouth.

  
"Mr. Snyder," Reid said as he broke the kiss, not hiding the smile that crossed his lips.

  
"Yes, Dr. Oliver?" Luke replied with a smug smile forming on his lips

  
"We need to have more meetings like this," he growled before pulling Luke into another hard all consuming kiss and reaching to undo his pants.

  
-End-


End file.
